Jackie Sparrow: Part 2
by 102Tex102
Summary: [The Sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl] I, Jackie Sparrow, took a boat back to Port Royal to see the wedding of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann when the East India Trading Company steps in and arrests all of us. This what happens through my eyes…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All rights to the correct people.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Empty Wedding**

Black hair fell to the floor in clumps, I grabbed them in bundles and tossed them into the fire before running a hand through my short and uneven hair, staring into the cracked mirror and ignoring the weight lifted off me. _Now they won't recognise me as easily._ I thought before changing into the guard's outfit I had stolen from the barracks. "We're black sheep. We're really bad eggs," I hummed as I fixed myself up and finally looked at myself in the Navy uniform. I made my way up the streets towards the richer part of town and eventually to the fort before it started to rain and a bunch of soldiers rushed into the blacksmith's. _Will!_ I thought walking quickly beside the building then looking in through a window, watching as they arrest William. _I have to get to Elizabeth!_ I realise before running down the back alley of the streets then through the fort's gates to where Elizabeth sits in the white seat, rain pouring down onto the tea cups in a sad song. "Elizabeth!" I call jogging over.

"You're to address me as Miss Swann." She sighs before realising who it is and hugging me tightly. _Not entirely the reaction I thought it would be._

"What are you doing here?! You sailed off with Jack!"

"Not the best time to catch-up, love. William was just arrested, and I think they're coming after you." Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear as we heard soldiers run up the steps behind us, their boots splashing loudly in the wet steps. Elizabeth released my arms and ran past me to the soldiers, holding William as she arrived, her eyes swelling with tears but none leaking. I walked slowly over, trying to keep myself noted as a solider, sneaking behind a brick pillar to the side but was grabbed and shackled anyway.

"Make way. Let me through!" Governor Swann yells as he pushed his way through the soldiers then was stopped by two soldiers crossing their spears. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!" I glanced beside me as a man took the leader's coat, and the leader turned looking polished and new like a doll.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." The man says simply.

"Cutler Beckett?" The Governor questioned, scrunching up his face in realisation.

"It's Lord now. Actually." Beckett replied, puffing his chest slightly and raising his chin, then he gestured to the soldiers and Governor Swann was let passed the crossed spears.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" The same man who took the coat and being handed a leather folder. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner and Jacklin Sparrow." He says someone ripping off my hat. I smile at him then the Governor and shake out my hair. "Mr. Mercer would you have someone brand her later?" The man beside him nodded before the Governor gave his stuttered response.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake…" He says then tosses a gesture. "Arrest her." He adds as Elizabeth is grabbed and shackled.

"On what charges?!" She demands, shaking herself away from the guards only to be grabbed again and held still.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner." He sighs before handing it to the Governor. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?" _Norrington? There's a name I haven't heard in a while. _

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth asks again.

"_Commodore_ Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." The Governor answered, looking at the warrant in disbelief.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." Beckett retorted all high and mighty.

"That's the answer you get." He twisted back to her in disgust then touched her hair, staring at the blackness of it.

"I do not think you-"

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-"

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth concluded, cutting off William who cut off Beckett.

"The charge... is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…" Governor Swann breaks off staring in shock.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett finishes, glancing at me then stepping closer to Will. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain!" Elizabeth, Will and I all say in unison.

"_Captain_Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth clarifies.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might." He finished before giving a final gesture that sent Elizabeth and William away. "And now you, Mr. Mercer her sleeve." I pulled away from the serious-faced man before being held tighter and grabbed by two more soldiers. Someone stripped me off my weapons and threw them aside. Mercer took out a knife and sliced away the sleeve, tossing it onto the wet stone, blood seeping from the shallow cut he made into my skin. He stepped aside and took a red-hot iron shaped in a 'P' then had someone hold my arm.

"Try not to scream too loud." He said politely then pressed the burning metal against my tingling skin. I clenched my jaw and tightened my body as my skin seared with pain and water welled in my eyes. I stared boldly at Mercer and Beckett, running every sinister thing I wanted him to go through for the torture of this action.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! A Sequel - finally! Okay, I've actually finished the story on my laptop and I'll be uploading it over the next couples of weeks, maybe one chapter every few days. Warning though, it only lasts for 8 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In Jail: Part 2**

When I was finally thrown into a cell, it was the same one as Elizabeth in her wedding dress, beside William's. They held each other's hands through the bars and whispered consolation to each other as I sat in the corner and wrapped a piece of cloth loosely around my wound. "My God, Jacklin, what did they do to you?" Elizabeth whispered, unwrapping the cloth and staring sadly at the burn.

"It's nothing, spend what time you have left with him." Elizabeth slithered back to Will before everyone jumped at the sound of the doors opening and two guards jogging down the steps. I watched them darkly as they unlocked William's cell and dragged him away, he and Elizabeth watching each other and saying their goodbyes with their eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whimpers, holding her hands up, about to cry when she realises her hands are dirty then decides just to cry without covering her face. _And this is why I prefer to never be around emotional people._

"Uh… If it's any consultation, I can get us out of this mess so long as Beckett is willing to bargain – I know for a fact that Will is up there bargaining for your freedom now." She looked up at me with a face red from sorrow and eyes swollen.

"I just wanted to marry him…" She said before breaking into tears again. _Nobles…_ I thought rolling my eyes then taking her dirty hands, tensing when I squeezed her fingers, straining the tender skin around my wound.

"Elizabeth, on my life I swear to you that I will get you out of this." I said before she tackled me in a hug, and cried softly against my shoulder. I held my arm wide awkwardly then pat her back to seem like this wasn't my first hug.

An hour, or so, later, William returned with Governor Swann. "You're not… You can't be here!" The guard said loudly walking to grab William before the Governor vouched for Will.

"I think you'll find he can."

"Mr. Swann." The guard demanded, bashing the bottom of his spear on the stone.

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" The Governor retorted then looked to the couple when Elizabeth loudly questioned William.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" At the notion, I actually moved from my corner, to where Elizabeth and William were at the bars, not too close since they were being intimate.

"Doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped." Will explained in a more hushed tone.

'No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." The Governor said, leaning forward to keep it as a conversation between them.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack... or in me?" Will asked, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where's that dog with the keys?" And the Governor walked off.

"I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find him?" Elizabeth whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you." Will promises in return.

"Properly?" Elizabeth chuckles. I roll my eyes and back off to the wall, leaning my head against the cold stone and trying to ignore the stinging pain in my arm.

* * *

Prisoners that were asleep earlier were now wide awake and aware of two women in the cell. The cells on either side were teaming with whistling and coaxing men, all of them begging Elizabeth over since she was a beautiful woman and I was more of a last resort. There was a sudden noise and we both stared up when the bars were opened and Governor Swann stepped in the doorway. "Come quickly, both of you." He said, Elizabeth and I jumping to our feet and walking after him quickly.

"You've got to tell me what's happening." Elizabeth demanded, keeping pace with her father while I walked quickly behind still listening to the conversation but a little more focused on the pain in my arm as it rose.

"I may still have some standing in the keep. I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine." He explained, Elizabeth stopping abruptly and me running into her.

"No! Will's gone to find Jack!" She says, outraged before the Governor grabs one arm and I grab the other, dragging her forward.

"We cannot count on William Turner. Come!" He says.

"He's a better man than you give him credit for." She replied through grit teeth.

"He really is." I interrupt trying to ease the tension so Elizabeth won't make a brash decision and go back to the jail. Outside awaited a black carriage to be pulled by four horses.

"Of course, this is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds... you're not asking me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not." He says, placing Elizabeth in the carriage and stepping aside to let me climb in after her. "Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns." He adds, Elizabeth cutting in before he can close the door.

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging." She growled before he suddenly handed me a long dagger.

"Then there is nothing left for you here." He added, closing the door and taking the carriage reins.

"There is no way someone as smart as Beckett and Mercer wouldn't notice this." I said, cutting open the top of the carriage before we hit a bump and I smacked my burned arm against the wall of the carriage. _Bloody nobles that can't drive!_ I thought bitterly before ignoring the pain and helping Elizabeth out of the carriage, then following her, tumbling into a perfectly placed hay stack in a cart. "Come on, I'm sorry Elizabeth but we've got to get out of here and our attire won't help." I said, leading her down an alley then into the blacksmith's, the blacksmith out like a dead man.

"No, we have to get the warrants first." She said grabbing my arm a little tightly.

"Okay sweetheart, you get the warrants and I'll get us some gear and a way out." I decided, grabbing a sword and walking towards the pub while she left back for the building near the docks where Beckett was.

I broke into a house and stole a clothing for common men then a gun from the gunsmith before I made my way back along the road, diverting towards the building beside the docks, dressed as a pauper boy. I crept up the steps where Elizabeth held a gun to Beckett's throat.

"Consider it in your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." She snaps, smacking the warrants against his chest.

"So I did." He admits then glances behind Elizabeth at me. "And apparently, I've robbed her of her freedom too." He says unfolding the papers, signing them, then holding a red wax stick in the flame of the lantern. "A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes." He considered aloud, stamping the wax from his ring onto the paper. "You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." He adds finally, handing her the papers.

"These are not going to Jack." She replies bitterly, about to turn away when he keeps hold of the papers and shakes her attention back to him. I cock my pistol and hold it at his throat.

"Oh, really. To insure Mr. Turner's freedom? I'll still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations." He says, releasing the papers. Elizabeth backs off first and I smile at him pleasantly, then lift my sleeve.

"You burnt my arm." I say kicking him between the legs, grabbing the wax stick and burning it in the lantern as he sits up on his knees and I aim the gun at him. As I hear the fire in the lantern his from a drop of wax hitting it, I step closer to him and grab him by the scruff of his white hair then trace my surname onto his forehead. His eyes water but he doesn't make a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**To Tortuga**

Elizabeth was hidden at a shack near the docks when I found her, then handed her the bag of clothes. "What took you so long?" She asked as I turned away, watching for soldiers and listening for an alarm, and she changed.

"I had to repay a debt." I said then smiled finally managing to ignore my wound.

"That wasn't the best idea." She said tapping my shoulder to help her with the tunic.

"No, but it definitely made me feel better." I admitted, before handing her the brown vest and helping her with the wooden toggles.

"How do we get out of here?" I bit my lip and she tied up her hair while I fit a bandana over mine.

"I haven't got to that yet." I sighed before looking out at the docks as I spotted a ship being packed up. "Never mind, let's go." I said, leading her along the pier then sneaking her to the pier I grabbed a box and handed it to her before we walked onto the ship with the last group of crewmen and waited to be last to go below deck. "What do I do with this?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed whisper. I turned around and rolled my eyes, taking the dress off her and tossing it onto a pile of ropes. Then we managed to sneak below deck and grab a spot in the far corner to sleep for around, five hours.

The First Mate woke everyone up as the sun rose, to get to their stations. I grabbed Elizabeth and led her to the deck, when we made it to the deck, the First Mate handed us a bucket and got me scrubbing the deck and Elizabeth polishing. "What do I do?" She asked me as I walked her across the deck.

"Dip the brush in the bucket and run it along the railing, I'll be here if you need help." I told her when there was a sudden group formed and men arguing. Elizabeth and I kept our heads down until someone was shoved back and fell on me.

"What's all this? If you both fancy the dress, you'll just have to share and wear it one after the other." I chuckled quietly to myself as I sat on the railing Elizabeth hadn't polished yet and watched the scene for even a little entertainment.

"It's not like that, sir. This ship is haunted." One man said on one side of the dress.

"Is it now?" The Captain wondered glancing at the other one. "You?"

"There is a female presence amongst us here, sir. All the men, they can feel it." The crew behind the second man grunt and 'aye' in agreement.

"Belongs to a lady widowed before her marriage, I figure it. Searching for her husband lost the sea." A sailor says, appearing from between the two arguing men.

"Virgin, too, likely as not." I say, my voice twitched to sound manly. "And that bodes ill by all accounts." I added, then grunted when the Captain looked at me.

"I say that we throw the dress overboard and we hope the spirit follows it." The original sailor said, pulling the dress his way.

"No! That will just anger this spirit, sir. What we need to do is to find out what the spirit needs and then just get it back to her-" They start bickering again, about to tear the dress when the Captain snatches it off them.

"Enough! Enough! You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of ye. Now this appears to be as no more that we have a stowaway on board. A young woman, by the look of it. I want you to search the ship and find her." He says turning away. "Oh, and, eh, she's probably naked." He added walking away with the dress as the crew scatters to search for the naked virgin. I get shoved out of the way and fall over the railing, saved by Elizabeth but the polish spilled all over my face and smacked in the head with the bucket.

"That's Calypso's way of saying what I added wasn't right to say." Elizabeth smiled and pulled me up before we rushed about to 'look' for this woman as well.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked when we were put on watch one night.

"We should make for Tortuga, we can ask about Jack and Will there." I replied, unwrapping my wound now a few weeks old and stared at it.

"Perhaps we can tell the Captain that there's-"

"They're sailors – Tortuga is a pirate's port, these folk be noble and such. It'll take more than our word to convince them otherwise." I cut in before Elizabeth tapped my shoulder and nodded at the dress. I smiled back at her then we giggled in unison before setting up our little scheme.

"Now!" I whispered to her and watched as she swung the dress around like a puppet, on front of the Captain's window. I ran down below deck into the Captain's cabin and burst through the door pretending to pant wildly.

"Captain! The dress! The spirit!" I huffed and puffed, the sailors running past me and the Captain patting my shoulder before he also ran past onto the deck. _I could have joined the theatre._ I smiled to myself, following them onto the deck as Elizabeth tarried with the dress.

"She wants you to do something." A sailor said, as the dress passes over them.

"She's trying to give a sign." The dress disappears into the fog and they follow it to the side but then it comes back at them, knocking over the lantern and lighting the fire but instead of them looking at the flame they followed the dress across the deck. "Over there! Onto the side!" I slapped my palm on my face and waved my arms at Elizabeth to drop the dress and come down. She chucked the two brooms away and slipped down a rope to perch on barrel.

"Look, there! There it is! There's the sign." A sailor says, pointing out a the water.

"I seen it." The other sailor says beside him.

"So we can be saved. Looks like entrails." Says the third sailor beside them, I glimpsed the water and saw nothing but floating seaweed. I look back at Elizabeth and shrugged, she shook her head as well then cleared her throat loudly – not being heard.

"That'd be a bad sign." The Captain says before Elizabeth clears her throat again and says:

"What's that over there?" In a boyish voice. The Captain and three sailors turn around and stare at the burning letters of Tortuga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tortuga**

The pub was in full brawl swing when Elizabeth and I walked in, but the person everyone was fighting wasn't the most expected person. "Is that Commodore Norrington?" I asked, pulling Elizabeth out of the way of a glass bottle. Elizabeth pulled out her sword and jumped in just in time to save Norrington from someone. I rolled my eyes at her heroism and jumped in as well, grabbed a glass bottle and throwing it at the closest guy with a sword out.

Norrington backed up against a pillar, exhausted and Elizabeth punched a guy, knocking him out with Norrington taking the rum from his hand as the man collapsed. As the Commodore drank the rum without a breath, Elizabeth and I fought off all of his attackers. I parried one blow then kicked the next attacker in the face with a move I learnt from a foreigner a few years ago. Then I clashed swords with another drunkard and kicked him back, punching him as he hit a table. It wasn't long before we were all backed up against a pillar, Elizabeth and I looking towards each other and Norrington still daring the attackers. I shrugged at Elizabeth then stepped away from Norrington onto the attacker's side. Elizabeth gave me a thin-lip face then grabbed the bottle of rum and smashed it over Norrington's head to the disapproval of all the men around her. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" Elizabeth explained to which everyone replied with a cheer. Then a group of them grabbed Norrington and carried him out the back to where the pigs were. "Ho, ho, ho!" And they let him go, he crashed into the mud and scared some of the pigs. Elizabeth stood in the crowd while I leaned against the post at the end of the awning. She waited until the crowd was inside then walked over to Norrington.

"James Norrington, what has the world done to you?" She wondered, gesturing me over to help her get him up. I held up my index finger then grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the trough before splashing him with it.

"Now, I'll help." I added, getting one arm and helping him up. He paused for a second, a few feet away from the pig sty.

"Elizabeth." He whispered falling down face first, then getting up and stumbling back until he crashed into a cage of chickens making them coo and cackle terrified. He stood up straight then pointed at her with a dirty finger. "You chose William Turner, the blacksmith and pirate, over me?! We could have been happy, and none of this would have happened." He said, stumbling back towards as if trying to imitate a noble walk. I walked over to one side where there was a case of empty wine bottles then made my way back over as he finally grabbed Elizabeth. I smashed the bottle over his head then heaved him over one shoulder.

"Jacklin-"

"Elizabeth, I call you by your full name but that doesn't mean you should call me mine, call my Jackie." I sighed, feeling the weight until Norrington suddenly let all the waste out of his stomach.

"Jackie," the word sounded so foreign when a noble woman said it, it almost made Jackie feel sick, "how are you so strong?" She asked then jogged to keep up with me.

"Pirate." I smiled before Elizabeth nodded in reply and led me back down to the docks.

"Captain Sparrow?" Elizabeth called, Norrington walking after her like a man with two bad legs. I walked behind him just to make sure he didn't fall off the pier.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack says, not turning around or anything. Gibbs facing us but not acknowledging who we were.

"I'm here to find the man I love." I snorted a laugh and Jack stopped, noticeably tensing.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He says then Gibbs steps beside him about to get rid of Elizabeth when I step in.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow. Dad." I say, Gibbs' eyes widening and Jack turning around to face us.

"Elizabeth? Jackie?" He suddenly turns back to Gibbs, whispers something then faces us again. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." _Once a man, always a man – no matter the age or family situation._

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?" Just as Norrington hurls over the edge he almost slips, and I'm forced to hold him steady.

"You fall off, I'm not swimming to get you." I admit as Jack steps closer to Elizabeth with a sad face.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." He says, a little too simply for it to be completely true. _He's up to something… It's not a good thing…_

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth questions, glancing back at me before Norrington vomits again.

"Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" I roll my eyes at a sailor that doesn't believe in the superstitious.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, glancing past Elizabeth.

"You hired me. I can't help it, if your standards are lax." _And there's the Norrington we remember._

"You smell funny." Jack retorts before Elizabeth cuts in.

"Jack!"

"Hmm?" Jack hums returning his attention to Elizabeth.

"All I want is to find Will." She admits, me giving her shoulder a squeeze before slapping Norrington in the back to make him stand up straight.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" _Yep, he's up to something._

"Of course." Elizabeth replies, certain but not oblivious to the thoughts swimming through the minds of everyone.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most." Jack says, taking Elizabeth's hands and leading her aside.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" She says, a woman's nagging tone creeping into her voice.

"Well, there is a chest."

"Oh, dear." Norrington sighs, standing up but half-leaning on a barrel.

"A chest of unknown size and origin-" Jack continues.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Pintel, the bald crewman, says, and his friend, Ragetti, with the wooden eyeball, imitates a still beating heart.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack finished, watching Elizabeth closely.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?"

"Shut up Norrington." I hiss, smiling at Elizabeth.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asks, Norrington dropping his head on a sack of grain.

"With this." Jack says, pulling out his compass like a magician doing a trick. "My compass... is unique." He adds.

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken." _Some men can believe what they hear, and others have to see it with their own eyes._

"True enough." Jack says a little annoyed. "This compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth questions, Jack taking her hand, facing the palm up.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." He says, about to place it in her hand when she closes her palm and reclaims it.

"Jack." She cuts in, shaking her head. "Are you telling the truth?" I walk away from Norrington and stand between them, to reassure Elizabeth.

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world...is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" He places the compass on her open palm.

"To save Will." She corrects.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." He accepts, opening the compass then running away. _He couldn't get it to lead him to the chest…he didn't know what he wanted! _I grab Norrington and stand him upright before Jack suddenly calls Gibbs.

"Cap'n?"

"We have our heading." He announces with a happy cheer.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!" Gibbs orders walking up onto the deck.

"Ms. Swann." Jack bow letting Elizabeth pass in front then winking back at me.

"Welcome to the crew, former Commodore." Ragetti says, shoving a goat into his arms. I push Norrington forward and walking up onto the deck as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**To Davy Jones' Chest**

"Beckett." Gibbs says, spitting the name.

"Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company'." Elizabeth explains, Jackie scrubbing the deck.

"Euhh." Was Jack's response, poking his tongue out grossly.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs realised.

"Ah." Jack sighed.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that." Gibbs says, Jack finishing the sentence.

"Of course. He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." She says nodding as she remembered it.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs explained.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack says to Elizabeth, stepping away from her to face her.

"Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." Gibbs says, walking away to give orders. "Brace the foreyard!"

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these." Jack says, holding up the Letters of Marque.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth replies, me making a gag sound then standing up to get away from them.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" Was all I heard when Norrington followed Elizabeth to the railing. I watched as Elizabeth took out the compass, glanced at Jack, then closed the lid and looked uncomfortable.

"Don't listen to him, Elizabeth, men are all the same when it comes to losing a pretty woman. Besides that, there's always tension when a woman is aboard a ship." I explained, trying to calm Elizabeth to no avail.

"I can't help but think that he's using me to get something." She admits, turning back on the railing and staring out at sea.

"Jack would do that to people he doesn't know or has known for years, he's only known you a little while, you're at a point in the relationship where you can trust him." I sigh, slipping one leg on one side of the rail and one on the deck to keep me from falling.

"How does one trust Captain Jack Sparrow?" She wonders, her hair whipping about.

"I have a unique blood bond with him, but I still don't trust him what-so-ever, there's a difference between trust and business. It's all business until you put feelings into it." I conclude, walking away from her to leave her with her thoughts and continue scrubbing the deck.

"Land-ho!" Gibbs yelled, notifying everyone with an explosive voice.

"You're pulling too fast." Pintel said, rowing the boat to the sand.

"You're pulling too slow." Ragetti retorts,

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken." Pintel argues back, me sitting between them but leaning back so they didn't spit on my face.

"What with the long 'a'?"

"Huh?"

"No no no no no. 'Kroken' 's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and 'Kraken' 's closer to that. "

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken."

"It's a mythological creature: I can calls it what I wants!" Ragetti concludes before Norrington tells them both to shut up.

"Guard the boat, mind the tides... don't touch my dirt." Jack says upon us reaching the shore. "Jackie, come with us." He adds more like an order than a request. I take a shovel off Norrington and follow them as they follow Elizabeth holding the compass.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Elizabeth huffs, after an hour or so of walking over the sand carrying a shovel I'm a little annoyed she can't find the chest now.

"Yes, it does, you're sitting on it." Jack says, walking over to the compass, grabbing Elizabeth's attention.

"Beg your pardon?" She says innocently.

"Move." Jack orders, ushering her away with small gestures and whistling for Norrington and I to start digging. The piercing ring of sand and metal rubbing together becomes rhythmic after a few actions. Norrington does one final toss then hits something hard. Jack sat meditating a few feet from us, but now he was awake and leaped at the noise like a snake to a mouse. He stumbled over as Norrington and I heaved the box to the surface and sat it on the sand, Elizabeth joining the group as we opened it. One would have expected mounds of silver and gold but no such luck, it was full of love letters and old documents that had lost most of their ink over time and some were even burnt away. But, underneath a thin layer of them was an even smaller chest that Jack pulled on top of the pile then held it on the corner of the first chest. We all glanced at each other then slowly crept closer to the box, pressing our ears against it. There was nothing but silence until a muted thud echoed in our ears, each of us moving back slowly at the heartbeat.

"It's real." Elizabeth said in realisation.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington added, glaring more than staring at Jack.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised." Jack said insulted.

"With good reason." A voice says behind us, I recognise it but I have to turn my head to actually put a face to the voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Honest Pirates and Bickering Folk**

"Will." _I did know the voice._ I shrug as Elizabeth runs and hugs Will, Norrington and Jack noticeably giving William jealous stares. "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you."

"How did you get here?" Jack asks, changing the mood with a single question.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will answered, acting a little too high and mighty for his own good.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack replied, the two of them going on like a pair of old drunks referring to their youth.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said, sought of palm Elizabeth away.

"You do?" Jack says confused.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones." Will continues, Elizabeth squinting back at Jack.

"What?"

"What?" Jack mimics in a high-pitched voice.

"I was reunited with my father." _And there be the sappy tale of William Turner on the Flying Dutchman._

"Oh, well, you're welcome, then." Jack waved before Elizabeth broke away from Will and stormed towards Jack.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie! And you!" _Oh shit._ I think as she glares at me as well. "You told me lies too! You're exactly like him!"

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack says, saving me from the wrath of the noble woman. But all is diffused when Will kneels down to the chest, unsheathing a knife. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Will replies before Jack suddenly pulls out his sword and levels it with Will's chin.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will looks like he's relented and stands up, key in hand. "Now, if you please.The key." He says, holding his hand out for it when William suddenly takes Elizabeth's sword out of the sheath and holds it to his defense

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it." Will says, holding Elizabeth back with one arm when Norrington suddenly takes out his sword.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." I take out my sword and point it at Norrington.

"Careful who you try to fight, mate."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack says in return before Norrington turns his sword towards Jack and Will turns his sword to Norrington while I step back to Elizabeth and sheath my sword.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back." _Well, here we are at the crossroads._

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack says quietly.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington replies darkly before they all clash swords, sought of. More like two fight while the third makes attempts at getting the box or key then they swap, always the triangle.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yells but is ignored. I watch as Jack ducks and takes the key off Will then runs, Norrington kicks Will and chases after him then Elizabeth helps Will up. "Will!" She yells before kneeling.

"Guard the chest." He orders, running off to chase the other two.

"No!" She yells after him, I simply sit in the sand and watch them cling and clang swords again and again, ducking and jumping back, parrying and striking at each other again and again. "This is not funny! This is no way for grown men to - Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is. I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" Elizabeth yells trying to break it up, the entertainment of it is better than any play I've ever seen but the annoying thing is that there's too much movement. I chuckle with laughter until my sides are sore and until I notice Pintel and Ragetti moving to grab the chest.

"Don't mind us, we're just removing the temptation." Pintel says as Ragetti grabs the chest and runs off. I roll my eyes and chase after them, breaking into a smile when Elizabeth chases after me. Pintel stops and fights me off then tosses my sword back before run off after Ragetti into the jungle. Elizabeth runs past me, flinging sand into my face from her boots and I chase them all to get the chest. _Why am I actually getting the chest? Jack's getting it for himself, William is getting it to free his father and Norrington needs it for his old image… I guess Elizabeth and I are both getting it just to remove the temptation from everyone…but Jack is my father. –Oh sod it!_ I think as I jump up and chase the trio. Elizabeth steps in front of Ragetti and Pintel, drawing a sword that isn't there and the two pirates dropping the chest then advancing on Elizabeth. I sneak up behind them and take the chest, my hands inches from the handles before we all stop to watch a wheel go by with William and Norrington balancing on the top and Jack running after it. _Glad I followed Pintel and Ragetti._ I think, grabbing the chest. Just as I look up they all run towards me, away from the Davy Jones' fishy crewmen. I leap to my feet, clutching the chest and run with them away from the attackers. Suddenly Ragetti and Pintel take the chest off me and Elizabeth tosses me a sword. But through the transition, Ragetti and Pintel dropped the chest so Elizabeth and I turned to fight off the fish crew. "Sword!" Pintel calls, me tossing him the iron blade then ducking as a crewman with a blowfish head slices at me. In a crouch I kick him back and jump back up to my feet to run backwards.

"Sword!" I call when three come at me. I catch the blade at the handle and stab the first crewman in the eye, ink exploding from the hole then I punch the next one in the face and final slice a line down the third one's torso before Pintel calls for the sword again.

We're running away again, Elizabeth and I with swords while Pintel and Ragetti carry the chest through the jungle. We break through the jungle, I stop and through a coconut back at one of them before continuing to run. Pintel and Ragetti share the chest to smack it against the fish crew's heads in defence. I hear a stubborn creak as I'm shoved down into the shallow water and an axe about to come down on my head when the wooden wheel rolls past, taking my attacker and many of the other crewmen away with it before it slowed and crashed onto its side. I kick away my next attacker then jump back up, splashing everyone, before I take the axe perfectly placed beside me and plant it into the crewman behind me, taking his ball and chain as he falls dead…_or undead? You can never really be sure._

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth says when we're all backed up against the boat.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat." Norrington says to the shock of everyone. _He probably wants to go down honourably, with Elizabeth's love or something like that._

"You're mad." Elizabeth retorts as Norrington grabs the chest.

"Don't wait for me." He says finally, parrying one attack before trudging through the water onto the sand and running back into the jungle with the sea crew following him.

"I-I say we respect his final wish." Jack says, everyone climbing into the boat while I pushed off then jumped in, pushing off the bottom with the oars.

"Aye!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Heart Failure**

"You're pulling too hard!" Pintel yells.

"You aren't pulling hard enough." Ragetti yells back, hanging off the rope as we pull the boat up to the deck.

"Enough talk! Just pull!"

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asks as Jack walks away with the jar of dirt in his arms like a newborn baby.

"Fell behind." Jack yells back, Gibbs whispering then getting happy again.

"Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: you're back. And made it off free and clear." Just after he said it, the Flying Dutchman burst from the water, the sea crew yelling and roaring from their ship while we all watched in fear.

"I'll handle this mate." Jack said, me standing beside Gibbs as Jack walked to the railing. "Oi, fish face!" Jack yells, holding up his jar of dirt. "Lose something, aye-" He suddenly loses footing and falls to the deck from the wheel. "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got." Jack says as he crosses the deck. "I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?" He sings, holding the jaw above his head. I look to Gibbs who shrugs then I palm my hand against my face. There's a heavy noise then the screaming faces along the ship open to reveal canons, much to everyone's disapproval.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth screams.

"Raise up the foreyard!" Will adds, everyone scattering about the ship as Gibbs and I grabbed the wheel frantically and turned it away from the Flying Dutchman canons. But they fired anyway and the back of the ship was blown full of holes. "She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yells as they climb to the upper deck. I glance back as we begin to flee, the front of the Flying Dutchman opening up. Water explodes beside us and so does a lamp beside me and Gibbs at the wheel. The back upper deck shatters violently with some crewmen falling overboard. Jack moves Gibbs aside, me moving back just to give him room, he turns the wheel. I run down to the lower deck and hang off the rope beside Elizabeth.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth announces, jumping down onto the deck while I stand and watch.

"Aye, we've got her." Gibbs cheers.

"We're the faster?" Will asks sounding like the boy he was when he first came onto the Pearl.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs breaks off for Will to put the pieces together.

"We've got her advantage."

"Aye." I chime in, jumping back off the railing and onto the deck, bending over to stretch then letting out a long breath. "Thank you Calypso." I whisper to myself, lifting up my necklace with a single pearl on it and kissing it before standing up straight again.

"They've given up. Yeaaaah!" Marty announces from high up on the net, everyone cheering happily. I even hug Gibbs in the heat of the moment. I relax on the railing, one leg on the deck and the other on the other side before everyone collapses but Gibbs grabs my arm before I can fall off.

"We must've hit the reef." A sailor called up from the deck.

"No. It's not a reef!" Will yells, grabbing me off the railing then taking Elizabeth and moving her closing to him. "Get away from the rail!" He demands.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asks, everyone leaning in.

"The Kraken." He answers. "To arms!" He commands running down the stairs onto the deck. Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs yells.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal." William announces, everyone running around to get packed. I run down and grab a canon with Marty, loading it then ready to load another. Darkness falls below deck as the tentacles crawl up the side. I glance at Marty who stares back at me with less fear then we both turn to the watch the tentacles. For one final wish, I bring the pearl to my lips and make a silent pirate prayer before dropping the necklace back under my blouse and waiting for Will's signal. "Easy boys!" Will yells, Ragetti turning around with a gasp and whimper then facing the tentacles again. "Steady, steady." He continues, coolly, my fingers starting to twitch and shake, my stomaching twisting uncomfortably. "Hold. Hold!"

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel cuts in.

"Will!" Elizabeth cries from the upper deck.

"Fire!" His wish is granted, I place the burning rope onto the canon and the iron ball shoots out, the canon reversing abruptly with smoke. I moved closer to the window and watched the tentacles curl in their sore state before vanishing into the water everyone cheering above us. I kneel down and hug Marty then kiss the pearl again and again thanking Calypso for keeping me so safe for so long.

"Get all the gun powder onto the deck!" Will ordered tossing me a rifle. "I trust you, Jackie, should anything happen, get Elizabeth away from here and onto dry land – take her someplace safe." He held out his hand, I grabbed his forearm and shook it once.

"I promise." I added, running up onto the deck and trotting over to Elizabeth, having to stop and start with all the men rolling barrels around me.

"Step to." Elizabeth orders Cotton, before running into me then staring out at the water. "You coward." She whispers, before the ship shudders violently. I grab hold of her by one arm and hold onto the rope with the other then stare out at sea…at Jack rowing his way to safety. "In case we don't make it, I'm sorry." She began then hugged me. "You're not like him." She added, before the ship shook again.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs orders.

"Put your backs into it!" Marty yells on the top of the wheel. The lower deck being torn apart thunderously, men crying out for help and even some for their mothers. A tentacle suddenly appears beside us, I shove Elizabeth out of the way and shoot the tentacle ducking before it can hit me and helping Elizabeth back up. It's chaos, the tentacles crash down onto the deck and pull away what they can but slowly the net full of rum and gun powder is pulled up higher and higher, with William holding onto it. Tentacles coiled around the mask where the wheel was, snapping it like a toothpick.

"Hyah! Come on! Come and get me! I'm over here. Come on!" William coaxes from the net. I grab a fallen axe and bring it down on a tentacle that had hold of one man, he was released and the tentacle recoiled before slapping itself down a few feet from me and the man.

"Thank you!" He yelled taking a spear and throwing it before disappearing amongst the flying crewmen and splinters of flying wood. I glanced up at the net, the tentacles flinging it around with William still holding on or caught to it.

"Elizabeth!" I yell, running back with her towards the Captain's Cabin.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" William yelled, dangling by a foot. I watched Elizabeth hesitate but couldn't ask her to shoot her fiancé, my friend. Suddenly she screams beside me, grabbing my arm as we're dragged away. Ragetti appears from nowhere and severs it, I grab Elizabeth's arm and run her back away from the tentacle giving Ragetti a nod of thanks. As Elizabeth and I get back outside, someone grabs her rifle as if hoping to end the battle with a single shot but is taken. I glance behind us and stared up at where my rifle landed from Elizabeth grabbing my arm, on the upper deck. Elizabeth spots it to and runs up, falling suddenly and crawling up to it frantically. I stand at the bottom and shake my head when Jack appears in front of me. All in a heartbeat, Jack aimed the gun, Elizabeth clutched his leg and William dropped from the net – all before Jack finally fired. I crouched and covered my head as fired burst all over and pieces of wood and iron fell burning around us as if we were the only crew left.

"Did we kill it?" I heard Marty ask as I approached the side of the ship, running my hand along what was left of the smooth railing I used to scrub.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!" Gibbs said loudly, walking over to the other side where everyone else was.  
"Abandon ship. Into the long boat." Jack said, handing Gibbs the rifle.

"Jack!" I yell after him raising my arms. "The Pearl." I added, picking up a sword at my feet.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack added his voice actually sounding wavy.

"He's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth explained, everyone slowly moving to the boat.

"It's a lot of open water." Ragetti said, Pintel nodding with him.

"It's a lot of water."

"We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said, sounding like a leader.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibbs finally concluded, everyone climbing into the boat. I have one final look at the ship with black sails, the famous Black Pearl then kiss the one on my necklace as Elizabeth follows Jack suspiciously.

"Prepare to cast off! No time to lose! C'mon, Will, step to it." Gibbs yells, after Will dropped down another rifle and slowly climbs down. He takes a seat beside me then slowly takes my hand and rubbing my knuckles. I shift my stare from my dirty hand to his face, he looked upset and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that Elizabeth had betrayed him.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked, releasing my hand and looking at Elizabeth as she sat down.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She explained sounding wavy.

"Jack would never-"

"Go!" She demands, cutting me off, Marty releasing the rope while Pintel and Ragetti rowed. I stared after the ship, watching the ship get taken over by the tentacles like everyone else. Gibbs patting my back as the only gesture of affection. I nodded my thanks and lifted my sleeve, staring at the sparrow tattoo and 'P'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lighted Path**

Downstream was a place everyone feared, making deals with Tia Dalma was like making a deal with a she-devil. But I always found the woman to be nothing more than a merchant with strange items, and she had always welcomed me with open arms just like she did today. People stood in the water holding candles, the mist making them seem like fireflies., all of them humming deep in their throats. "Jackie." She said sadly, caressing my solemn face then placing an item in my hands. I opened it to a new necklace with a black pearl and a small bird carved in it. I smiled my thanks then walked over to Jack, the undead monkey, and scratched under his chin before he suddenly took off and I was left with the big, yellow python. After a while she returned with drinks, handing us each one. I stood out on the balcony, one leg off and one leg on the wood to keep my balanced as I always did. "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone... along with its Captain." Will says loudly in reply to something Tia Dalma said.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs says as Tia Dalma meets my eyes and holds the gaze.

"Even in death, there is destiny." She smiles, lifting my chin like she did once when she met me as a child. I smiled weakly at her and raised my cup.

"To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs cheered, raising his cup.

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti says, raising his cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel adds.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth says surprising me slightly. I slowly bring the drink to my lips but pause before dropping it. I look out at the water and sigh, staring at a little girl, a tear rolling down her face. I raise my cup towards her then swing off the railing and walk inside.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back," Will begins, standing and walking, "Elizabeth-"

"Would you do it? Hmm?" Tia Dalma jumps in, glancing from William to Elizabeth. "What about you? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?" She questioned, giving my cheek another caress.

"Aye." I answer, putting the empty tin cup back onto the plate.

"Aye." Everyone else says, beginning with Gibbs, then Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton's parrot. "Yes." Elizabeth a little slowly.

"Aye." William says, quieter than anyone else.

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end... then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters." I pull out my pistol as I hear the boots on the steps and recognise the face. Tia Dalma placed a gentle hand on the gun and slowly I lowered it.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa wonders, taking a bite of a green apple and Jack jumping onto his shoulder. I glance at everyone's shocked faces and raise my pistol again.


End file.
